NANI! ME? A SPY!
by Mutant Treefrog
Summary: AU SessxKag Kagome is a normal person, who apparently has enemys! Anyway, somehow these days singing at a kareoke bar qaulifys you to be a secret agent at the very strangest secret organization of ever! And between not havind any idea what's going on and


I know, I didn't even try to work on my other story, but I will! This one's alot more fun though, and I'm all about fun!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kagome was having a very typical day. Study, avoid Hojo, study, avoid Kikyo, except the last part wasn't going too well. Kikyo had just come up to Kagome out of nowhere. It wasn't that Kikyo wasn't ok, but she had been acting odd and asking suspicious questions. She was panting and grinning widely. "Hey, Kagome. You said you were looking for a job right?" "Ye-ah..." Kagome was wary, Kikyo was very strange, and was always trying to get revenge on Kagome for something she didn't even remember doing. And she refused to tell Kagome what it was. "Well, there's this kareoke contest thing I entered, but I can't make it. You have a good voice, and you can keep the money if you win." Kikyo was still grinning evily, but Kagome was excited and not paying attention anymore. "Wow! Really? How much?" "200.000 yen." (a/n:$2000)  
  
"Alright I'm there! And it'll be fun even if I don't win!" Kikyo grinned even wider. "Excellent. Here, sing this."She handed Kagome a piece of paper."It's two parts so you might want to get Sango to help you." "Ok! Thanks Kikyo!" Kagome looked at the address on the paper, smiled and ran off. "Heh heh. Perfect......." And with that Kikyo disapeared into the shadows.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sesshomiru was having a bad day. Mostly because he still couldn't understand the point of this organisation, and also he had been sumoned to Miroku's office, which was never good. Miroku oversaw the joining of new agents, which meant Sesshomiru was probably going to have to pick up some confused kid from some dumb place. (a/n:Be patient, this will make SOME sense soon.)  
  
Miroku, was as usual doing something strange. This time he was squirming around on the floor, pretending to be an inch-worm or something. Sesshomiru cleared his throat, and Miroku stood up and tried to look dignified. "Ahem. Aw, Sesshomiru. You need a new partner." Sesshomiru's eyebrow twitched. "Since when? What's wrong with Kohaku?" "Uh..Sadly, Kohaku is having some problems_ all adolescent boys go through these things eventually_And won't be going on field missions any time soon."   
  
Sesshomiru was slightly relieved because it was a little embarrasing to have a ten year old for a partner, But never the less, getting a new one was very stressful. "Allright. What stupid crackpot arrangment have you come up with this time?" Miroku grinned and said; "You will pick up a girl, about the same height as Trent Reznor, 19, at a Kareoke bar. First initial is K, will be singing a song called Ai, will probably have a female partner. Sesshomiru registerd this information and came up with five questions. "What kareoke bar, who is Trent Reznor, how tall is he, do I bring her partner, And do you have any idea how many songs are called Ai?"  
  
Miroku was slightly taken aback by all these questions and did his best to answer. "Er, my left hand, Treefrog Kareoke, the lead singer of Nine Inch Nails, 'bout '5 "6, No I don't smoke, yes, yes, and don't shoot unless you have to. "...............Fine. I'm going now." Sesshomiru headed out before Miroku could confuse him further. He was sure he could figure it out from that information, though he knew Miroku was lying_because he was smoking in the lounge the other day_and could be making it all up.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Kags, are you sure about this? I can sing, but not as good as you." Sango was a little nervous, she knew Kagome didn't have much money, and didn't want to screw it up for her. "Don't worry Sango, it'll be fun! Kagome smiled reassuringly at her friend, and peaked around the curtain.  
  
This was a pretty popular club and the audience was quite large, she was slightly nervous herself. But they had memorized their song, which had an odd translation, and would do pretty well if they kept their cool. A bright light flashed suddenly, and applause was heard.  
  
"And that's our cue. Come on." Kagome and Sango headed onto the stage and began their song. (a/n:You'll want to at least read the english parts, this song is funny)  
  
*Sore wa ai ja nai~~......... Ai wa sore ja nai~~......... Ai shite 'ru kedo ai sarete wa inai.........   
(This is not love Love is not this I love, but I am not loved)  
  
Kesshite ai ja nai~~......... Ketsu wa ai ja nai~~......... Ai shite 'ru kedo motometari wa shinai.........   
  
(By no means is this love Sex isn't love I love, but I do not seek love out)  
  
Kono mi sasagete inochi nagedashi Wakime mo furazu Tada hitasura ni Damashite sukashite yoko-hairi Tanin wo fumitaoshi keri wo kamashite   
(I lift up my body, throw down my life. I won't let my gaze waver to the sides, only be earnest Tricking Searching Interfering Trampling down other people!)  
  
Tonzura koite! Tonzura koite! Tonzura koite! Tonzura koite! Tonzura koite! Tonzura koite Tonzura koite!   
(And we get the hell out! And we get the hell out! And we get the hell out! And we get the hell out! And we get the hell out! And we get the hell out! And we get the hell out!)  
  
Banana no kawa de koronde mo Sore wa subete ano kata no tame......... Shiite iu nara sore wa kitto Ai to iu na no chuuseishin........................   
(Even if we slip on banana peels, This is all for his sake I must say it, this is surely A kind of loyalty you might call love)  
  
Itsu mo ai ja nai~~......... Ai wa itsu mo ja nai~~......... Ai sare-sugicha kono mi ga mochimashen......... Ai sare-sugicha kono mi ga mochimashen.........   
(This is never love Love is never this This body of mine just can't take any more love!)  
  
Ima ga chansu da O-kaidoku! Guramu ikura de kono mi mo douzo Guumin wo aite ni hito-soudou shinbun busata ni naru mae ni   
  
(Now's my chance to decipher it! Please tell me how much a gram costs There could be a revolution of the ignorant masses but the newspapers would remain silent!)  
  
Hito no michi sura hazurete mo Sore wa tabun ano kata no tame......... Migaeri nado motomeyashinai Ai yori fukai chuuseishin........................   
  
(People go their own ways This is probably for his sake I won't ask for anything in return My loyalty is deeper than love)  
  
Ochite yuku no mo oboreru no mo Nani mo kamo ga ano kata no tame Baka demo aho demo kamawanai Ai to iu na no chuuseishin........................  
(I might fall down and die, and I might drown But everything's for his sake I might be an idiot, I might be a fool, but I don't care This is a loyalty you might call love.) *  
  
There was lots of applause, these girls were very good. Sesshomiru watched them. These were definenlty the people he was looking for. What a dumb song, trust Miroku to come up with something like that.  
  
"And the winners are, Kagome Higurashi and Sango Hireitsuko!"  
  
"Yes!" Kagome and Sango ran back on stage and people cheered. Sesshomiru headed for the side of the stage to wait for them.  
  
*********************************************************************** Yay! Fun huh? Yes, I know I didn't explain anything, but that will come next chapter. And confusion. Because we know Kagome didn't sign up for that. But the people at REM don't. ^______^ LOTS of fun. And you guessed it, Kagome is Fluffys new partner! While Sango, who is more than she seems, gets stuck with that yummy-ful pervy monk! There will be plenty of the other characters, even Hojo, and lots of madness. Just lemme come up with a real storyline first.  
  
(Disclaimer:Sadly I do not own Inuyasha, if I did I would put me in a nd bear Miroku's child! ^___^ And I don't own the Excel Saga theme either.)  
  
REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
